


A pet Nogitsune isn't all that bad

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: Nogitsune ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, brief mention of scott, had to cheer myself up somehow, this is silly and would never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>right,A-this is ridiculous, B-so fluffy and cheery its stupid, the japanese is basic and in hiragana.<br/>Going off the concept of the nogitsune being separate from stiles and staying with him like in bitchinachinashop' shadowboxing fic.<br/>basically the nogitsune is the exact opposite and practically has a crush on stiles...I dont even know okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pet Nogitsune isn't all that bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadowboxing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195221) by [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits). 



> Japanese translation at the end.  
> check out Bitchinachineshop's for the real deal.  
> 

“Scott I didn’t ask it to do this! I didn’t want it to spend nearly 24/7 with me but what can I do?” the nogitsune looked up from its seat atop of stiles’ pillows on his bed and narrowed its eyes as Scott replied. “I’m not an idiot Scott!” he then huffed, slammed the door, made it to the bed and flopped down face first. The nogitsune kept its crossed legged position but extended hand and scratched stiles’ scalp gently. “スコト くん は ばか です”. 

Stiles twisted his head so he could see the nogitsune and smiled a little. “Yeh he is” stiles agreed -Yeh that’s right he got a bit out of being possessed; apparently fluent well versed Japanese was part of the reward of being back to 100% free normal healthy stiles. “おげんきですか？  
Stiles smiled at his new found ability and replied softly, “Yeh buddy...I’m okay...you?” the nogitsune had been everything it hadn’t been, friendly, caring, also strangely protective and possessive-after being ripped from stiles by the pack it seemed to have a change of heart and kinda acted like it had a crush on stiles while taking a form which was an identical copy of him. It nodded and gave a small upturn of its lips. “Good…ugh I have a science and economics test” he groaned and moved his head into the scalp scratching” the nogitsune frowned but scratched a little bit harder.

“You just get to sit here and do whatever” stiles mumbled from his face implanted into his bed. “Sorry. Just ugh Scott won’t let this go, ya know the whole you hanging around thing” the nogitsune dropped its gaze as stiles looked up and softly replied “すみません” Stiles frowned and poked the nogitsune’s knee. “Don’t be, I’m not, Scott’ll get over it” the nogitsune wore a ghost of a smile and glanced at stiles’ backpack. “Yeh I know...fine” stiles heaved himself up and started his homework while the nogitsune stretched out and nuzzled its face to where stiles’ had been. “That’s still weird” the nogitsune huffed and stayed there until dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> スコト くん は ばか です=Scot -o Kun wa baka dess=scott is an idiot  
> おげんきですか=ogenkidesska=how are you  
> すみません =sumimassen=im sorry
> 
> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
